His Last Breath
by RedLion64
Summary: This is my first fanfic for SU. Hope you enjoy it! One day, Jasper comes back to Beach City with a army and another gem. What are our heroes going to do now? Who is going to be the winner? NOW UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my first ever Steven Universe fanfic! I enjoy the show very much, and also writing. Soooo, this turns out, a action packed chapter. Constructive criticism is gladly needed! Well, enough of my talking, lets go!**

 **I Do not own Steven Universe! It belongs to Rebecca Sugar. I only own Bulk.**

It was just another normal day in Beach City. There was a clear blue sky, the wind was a soft breeze, and the sun was shining. It couldn't be broken. Well that was going to change whenever a corrupted gem came loose. That was taken care of that morning by Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. They were tired and was relaxing on the couch watching tv.

Pearl was sitting on the couch with Steven who was eating chips, and was confused with the cartoon they were watching. Amethyst was sitting crossed legged on the floor eating a bigger bag of chips while Garnet was sitting on the other side of Steven. She was silent, she was sensing the future of that week. She suddenly shivers at the thought of the future that was ahead for Steven. _'She can't be coming back'_ , Garnet thought to herself before the show ends. Steven gets up and without saying a word, walks to the door. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst looks at each other and then back at Steven who was jumping on Lion.

"Where is he going?" Amethyst asks finally after a good minute of silence.

"We should follow him? Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Pearl suggests looking over at Garnet who remained silent.

"You two go on ahead. I have a gem to find in Mount Saint Helens." She says simply walking to the warp pad. "Call me if you get into trouble with Steven."

Pearl and Amethyst watched as Garnet warps away and they begin to run after Steven. Lion's tracks were obvious to them, making the job way easier and they were able to find Steven on the edge of a cave. He had his back to them and has his shield up. He was wearing some kind of serious look on his face as he walks in. Pearl recognised this cave, it was where Jasper ran off too when Lapis vanished after the fusion. He wouldn't come near her with or without the gems.

"Stev-" Amethyst started shouted but Pearl put a hand over her mouth.

"Lets follow him without making a sound." Pearl hisses at the gem beside her and lets her go. She frowns at the cave entrance and makes a jump for the rock as quietly as possible. Amethyst turns into an owl and lands on Pearl's head. The taller gem shakes her off and starts to run towards a boulder inside the cave.

"You came..." Steven's voice was different, like higher. "Here for them. You called me here to get revenge and for an army. I am here."

Pearl gasps silently as Amethyst stares at Steven in shock. What is Steven doing? The thought of Steven betraying them was invalid. He wouldn't do it to them. He was just a kid. He was a crystal gem. He never would do this. This is not Steven they know and love. This must be a spy acting like him.

'Yes, you came at the right time. Unlock my chains so i could see my army." A rough voice responds back, Jasper. "Those puny rebels won't see what hit them."

Pearl couldn't stand it any longer. She gets up and jumps over the boulder with her spear out. Amethyst walks around the huge rock with her whip in her hands. They were both tired of Jasper, and both heart broken about the betrayal. They wanted to fight, not talk.

"Steven you're making a huge mistake! You hear me!" Pearl shouted and charged at Steven who used the shield to block her attack, making Pearl fly backwards into Amethyst.

"Do you have cotton candy in your head! Stop doing this for her!" Amethyst yells getting up.

To their surprise, Steven laughs evilly at them. He then spins around, making a huge flash of light cover him. Then in his place wasn't Steven at all. It was a fusion. He has long white hair, glowing red eyes, red skin, and paws for feet. His helmet had horns on each side, and a visor covering his eyes. On his back was a sword, big enough to slice a tree in half. He has dark red armor on with a black tattered cape to finish it. His shorts were tattered at the knees and a cage was on his hip. Jasper smiles in approval and walks over to him. Pearl and Amethyst was completely helpless now. They couldn't see the real Steven now that this 7 foot fusion is in their way. Where is Garnet?

"Haha you freaks really thought i was that over grown mule! Not in a million years! My names Bulk. General of the Homeworld army. Second in command, I am Jasper's loyal knight! You won't see Steven again. He will be part of us!" Bulk shouted at them making Pearl shudder. Amethyst had enough with this. She charged at him and did her whiplash move on him. It only made things alot worse, as Bulk pulls out his blade and raises it up high. He slams it down in the ground and it made fire burst out at Amethyst who yelps in pain. She fell over as the big gems howls in laughter.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouts and runs to her fallen comrade. Bulk slowly walks over with his word still bared and raises it up but never came down.

"Get away from them!"

 **Ooh! Who said that? Guess in the comments and you will find out in the next chapter.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If any of you guys picked Garnet! Your right! Now let's go!**

 **I don't own Steven Universe. I only own Bulk.**

"Get away from them!" A voice shouted startling Bulk enough to lose his balance raising his sword.

"Haha Garnet, you're too late! You can't stop us when we have an army backing us up!" Bulk shouts remembering the gem that fought him face to face for the battle for Earth. He snarls at her and raises his sword. He slams it down in the earth making a crater big enough to swallow both Pearl and Amethyst if Garnet hadn't acted sooner by pulling them out. The big gem was frustrated now that Garnet didn't even flinch from his attack.

Garnet grabs Pearl and Amethyst and makes a run for the exit of the cave. She never got there in time when she got punched in the face by Jasper. She totally forgot about her. Jasper laughs at her victims, all laying spread out on the floor. Garnet gets up and dusts herself off. Her hands then turns into giant fists and she charges at her.

"Not this time." Jasper says and punches her straight in the face, making her fall over and retreat into her gem. Jasper wasn't going to take the chance, she raised her foot above Ruby's gem.

"NOOOOOO!" Pearl and Amethyst yells and then hears a roar. They turn their heads to see a pink lion growling at Jasper with a girl with black hair on his back. The lion jumps on Jasper and the girl picks up Ruby and Sapphire's gems. She then runs to Pearl and Amethyst. They look relieved and shocked at the same time.

"Where's Steven?" The girl asks looking around the cave for the boy.

"We don't know! He must be someplace else! We need to get out of here first!" Pearl shouted over the noise of Lion and Jasper's fighting. Bulk was trying to pull his sword out of the Earth but having no such luck.

"That is gonna be a problem." Connie said pointing over to the exit where 3 gems with armor and war paint on their faces were standing. They all had axes with them and a helmet similar to Bulk's. They were the army's best fighters. They were better known as "the bounty hunters" as Rose had put it. Pearl and Amethyst goes pale and gets up in slow motion. They never seen these fighters in the war, they never saw them fight, they knew of the countless gems they had slaughtered to only get destroyed by Rose at the end. They don't want to fight without Garnet or Steven. They don't have a chance. The odds were against them, but Connie knew she had to make a distraction for the gems to escape. She ran towards them with only a shield and a double edged sword Pearl have given her as a gift when she graduated from her training.

"I'll do it for him." Connie shouted as she clashes with them to start fighting.

At the right moment, with Connie fighting the Bounty Hunters, Lion fighting Jasper, and Bulk pulling out his sword from the ground, Pearl took the gems of Ruby and Sapphire, and Amethyst, and ran towards the exit resulting of them sliding down the hill. They never looked back when they heard a scream coming from behind them. They never once looked back to see if Connie was behind them, or if Lion was winning the fight with Jasper. They just kept running.

"We need someplace to hide. They know the temple would be the place where we will go, we need a better one." Pearl gasps for breath as she said that while running again when they got on flat land.

"How about we go too the other dimension." Amethyst suggests as they enter the woods.

"No to risky."

"My room."

"No!"

"How about gather the civilians of Beach City and some of our friends to help fight with us!" Amethyst said clearly getting frustrated.

Pearl thought about it and smiles. That could actually work. Steven created monsters in Rose's room to help fight with him against Peridot. The plan might work again.

"That just might work. Alright, but let's gather the civilians up first. Then Steven's friends." Pearl says and then silence was held until they reached the city.

They don't know what's going to happen. They don't know if Steven is alive. They don't know if Connie is alright. They don't know if they can even pull this off without threatening the existence of this planet.

Greg Universe was sitting on his long chair while strumming his guitar to a song playing on the radio. He didn't seem to notice Pearl and Amethyst watching him with sad looks.

"Hey guys. Where's Steven? He usually comes with you when seeing his old man." Greg said without looking up. When he finally did he saw shame on the two gems faces. "Oh no. What's happening?" He asks concern in his voice now that Steven is not clearly with them.

"Jasper is back. With a powerful gem and a army. We need you to gather all the civilians to prepare to fight for Earth. Earth will fall if we don't act soon. Plus, we need a place to stay. The temple is too dangerous to go now that Jasper knows where we live." Pearl says and looks nervously at Amethyst.

Greg nods and smiles. He the frowns when Pearl sighs in relief. "Wait you never told me where my son is? Tell me where he is!" He shouts getting up and throwing his guitar to the ground.

"Well-" Pearl starts looking at Amethyst for support.

"Uh, he is with Connie. He brought Lion along to go on an adventure." Amethyst finished and smiles nervously as Greg gives her a look.

"But i saw Connie ride Lion out of her yard. Steven wasn't with her." He says.

"We don't know where he is! He was with us only to find out it wasn't him! It was a gem shifted as him. We don't know if Steven is even alive!" Pearl yells with tears falling down her face. She falls on her knees and Greg stands there looking shocked.

It wasn't until Ruby and Sapphire appeared to make things worse. They look at each other and then fused into Garnet. She looks down but wasn't showing it because she had her sunglasses back on complete with a stoic face. She folds her arms over her chest and sighs deeply.

"Things aren't going to go easy. The battle of our lives is about to begin. We need to stay focus and stay true to ourselves. Greg, inform the public that a war is coming. Me, Pearl, and Amethyst will be looking for some allies that know us. Stay together and remember that Steven would want us to keep it that way. Now let's go." Garnet says keeping her voice from breaking at the mention of the boys name. She knew him since he was a baby. She loved him like a mother would. She knew the gems felt the same way for him. The thought of him surviving was less now that she had seen his future.

"T-thanks for telling me. If you see him at all, tell him his father was looking for him." Greg said and then turns the other way and ran towards the heart of the city.

Pearl bursts out crying and Amethyst looks away while glaring at the ground. Garnet remained stable and walks off towards a underground bunker. It was covered with cobwebs and dust from not being used in thousands of years. She opens the doors up, grabs the two gems and shuts the door behind her. Flame lit candles showed them the way to a door with a carving of Steven's gem on the front of it. They open it up and walk in. A warp pad was seen in the middle of the rocky wall, candle lit room.

The floor was so unstable that Amethyst slides down the stairs on the room's entrance that they came in from. She stops when the wall was behind her. She sighs in relief.

"Well that could have been worse." Amethyst said looking at the wall, getting up to do so.

"You should not say things like that when the Earth is in danger! You don't want them to come in here!" Pearl said grunting as she struggles to walk on the unstable ground. Garnet just jumps over to the warp pad and then leaps over to Amethyst.

"Hey I wasn't the one that jumped into the cave not knowing that _that_ Steven wasn't our Steven!" The smaller gem argued looking at the taller one.

"He is still out there! We never should have let him go after Peridot! If I wasn't a fool for giving up on him! We wouldn't have discovered _that_ Steven!" Pearl shouted with tears in her eyes.

"That's enough! You two are always fighting! You two know all too well that Steven wouldn't have done _this_! We wouldn't have been here if Steven hadn't left to go after _Peridot_. We should be staying positive than overreacting! We need to stay focus! That's what Steven would say _if_ he was here!" Garnet hissed at them with venom in her voice. She knew that they would find Steven. She doesn't need future vision for that.

"What we need right now is a plan! A plan with hope, allies, and _Steven_ in it."

 **Where is Steven? Why is Pearl crying and losing character? Why am I asking you this?**

 **Review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I won't be able to post anything more today. I will only post two chapters a week. I will tell you guys when I need a break. Anyways, let's go!**

Steven held his breath as the whip slaps his back harder this time. He has been in this prison since Jasper took him, leaving a evil gem as him in place. Bulk had finally been able to pull his sword out of the ground and as punishment for getting him into trouble with Jasper. Bulk had decided to let his anger out on the boy.

That was 5 weeks ago. Five weeks since Bulk had took his form and they let him in. They never knew that he was captured by Jasper until Bulk had came back. For five weeks they gave him little food, and water. He was losing weight from not working out, but starving inside a prison cell.

Bulk laughs as Steven gives a howl of pain when the whip formed one of the many scars on his back and chest. He whimpers even more as Bulk howls in laughter and kicks him in the gut and steps on him. Such a painful experience, but Steven knew deep down that he is doing this for the gems, for his father, for the world, for the town, and for Connie. He can't go down now. He knows that the gems are looking for him. He knew that Bulk came back with anger on his face was because of the gems knowing about their plan.

"Your weak as a mouse about to be eaten by a cat! You're good as nothing but to stop hoping that the gems are coming back for you! They know that you're not going to live long. I told them that you're dead, and oh you should have seen their faces. You should just give up right now!" Bulk shouted walking out of the jail cell laughing at the pain expression that Steven had on.

Still, he never gave up hoping that someone would come and get him. He wishes he could have gone to bed that night instead of wondering off in the woods. That was the start of this whole mess. A stupid mistake!

"Steven..." A female voice said in his dream that night. His mother appeared before him and took him by the hand. "You need to escape from Jasper. Don't wait until the gems show up to get you because they aren't coming to do that. Garnet knows what will happen when you wait. You need to change your future. You need to get out." She said as clear as the breeze.

Steven couldn't talk but he nodded as Rose smiles and hugs him. He woke up looking around. No window. He couldn't move because of the chains he had on his ankles.

"Please," he started concentrating on shapeshifting. "A ant will be nice." He added thinking about it. He then opens his eyes to see the chains even bigger now. He looks at himself only to be in his human form but was ant size. "This could work too."

Steven then dashes to a crack in the wall leading to the outside. He runs and stops seeing the huge drop below. He then grows back into his human height and falls down the hill. He yelps in pain as he feels his ankle turn a sickening left. He needs to keep going. He needs to find the gems.

"Garnet!" He yells out! "Pearl! Amethyst!"

He then limps back to the town. He sees the road that enters Beach City and walks on the sidewalk. He has no shirt on but could feel the cold chill poke at his bare back and chest where his slivers from the wound were. His pants were tattered at the bottom and his sandals were gone. He only has his gem for comfort. The gem that protected him when Bulk was giving him the worst of the punishments. He shivers as the town's lights were seen from his view. He was to tired to smile, but strong enough to keep his body from losing conscious.

"Steven!" An angry hawk shouted from above him and dives down to claw at the wounds that were now viewing blood. "Get back here!"

"No!" Steven shouted and slaps the hawk away with his hand. He runs faster towards the city when the hawk made a noise for more allies.

"You can't run from us for long!" Jasper's voice was heard behind him and he dared not find out.

"Yes I can!" Steven screams and runs faster. He enters the city and finds his father's van. But Greg wasn't there. So Steven ran to the Big Donut.

"Lars, Sadie! I need your help!" Steven shouts out slamming the door behind him. He sees their surprised faces and explained to them as fast as he could.

"So, you were in prison for these bad gems for five weeks without food or water, and the Crystal Gems can't come and get you because they think you're dead." Lars says and Steven nods turning around to show them the scars he has been telling them about.

Sadie gasps, "Oh Steven! Hide behind the counter! Lars stay with him and keep him safe. I'll look for a first aid kit and try contacting Greg." She says and runs into the back of the store.

"Thank you!" Steven said and runs behind the counter where Jasper or Bulk can't find him.

"So you're saying the war that ended over 50,000 years ago will start again. Like a movie?" Lars asks sitting down beside Steven.

Normally he would make fun of the boy, but in his state right now, he decided not say anything that could hurt the kid even more. Lars can see the lies that the gems had told him and saw how much it hurts him. He knows that he needs resurgence now that the Crystal Gems will be coming back to get him.

"Yes like a movie. My mother fought in it. Alongside Pearl and Garnet was many gems that lost their lives from the big blast that destroyed the enemy thus ending the war. Pearl, Garnet, and my mom were the only gems left until mom found Amethyst in a place called Kindergarten where gems are created to destroy. Then 45,000 years had past and mom met my dad, gave up her physical form to have me, and here I am." Steven explained as Sadie runs back over to them with a first aid kit.

"How are you doing?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm doing fine." Lars said.

"Not you! Steven?"

"I'm fine just tired I guess." The boy said and yawned as he tried to stay conscious.

"Steven it's okay. You can sleep. You're in good hands now." Lars says smiling a little and the boy closes his eyes.

"Should I tell him that his father is here?" Asks Sadie looking down at the boy.

"Nah. Bring Mr. Universe in."

 **Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst was hungry again. She misses Steven not being here with them. She misses talking to him already. She doesn't have anyone to talk to now. She doesn't even want to tease Pearl now. Not Amethyst that we know and love.

"Amethyst do you hear that?" Pearl asks her suddenly starting to panic.

The smaller gem did in fact hear a rushing down of water coming down somewhere. The brown sand on the walls started cracking. Garnet was the first to react by putting her hands on the cracks. Pearl was going to praise her but more cracks were spreading out over the walls.

"Uh, yeah. I think we should RUN!" Amethyst yells and runs towards the opposite direction they were going. Pearl looks at Garnet and the big gem lets go of the wall. Water starts spraying everywhere. Soon the water started rising to their ankles.

"We need to find high ground. Then we can find a way out of here." Garnet says as she splashes Pearl when she walks past.

"Oh I see how it is." A alligator snarls at them on the rock. "Let's all find higher ground when you can shapeshift! Duh!"

Pearl snaps her head up and looks up at the alligator. She sees a hint of purple in the scales and gives it a look. "Amethyst you're right. We need to be helpless animals that can breath underwater instead of just running like people!" She says flapping her hands up in the air.

"Hey!" Garnet yells making the other gems stop their bickering and look at her in shock. "If you guys don't already know? We are in a death trap! We need to find a way out of here. Stay focus!"

Pearl huffs and glares at Amethyst who shapeshifts back to her regular form. They then run after Garnet as water was up to their knees now. It was starting to create a current and they were going after its source! Well kinda.

 **With Greg...**

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" He shouted for the fifteenth time at Steven who was in his van with Sadie and Lars keeping watch for Jasper or Bulk.

"Y-yeah dad. It's me. Again." Steven said and hugs him tighter. This time not even letting go when Sadie smiles at him. "Where's Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst? Shouldn't they be here with _you_."

Greg starts to panic. Should he tell his son that they were going somewhere dangerous? Steven may be worried about them then. Should they know that he's alright? What will they think of him when they see Steven's wounds?

"Dad?"

What will _they_ do to Steven?

"Dad?"

Will those homeworld gems **kill** his son? Will they not attack Earth then?

"DAD!" Steven shouted in concern for his father. Greg looks down at his son and smiles.

"Sorry bud. I'm just out of it today." He lied as he knows that he's alright. "Get some rest."

"B-but where's Garnet, Pearl a-and Amethyst!"

"Just rest Steven. I promise we will look for them tomorrow. You had a rough day already." Greg said as he throws his son a blanket and pillow. Steven gives his father a look of suspicion but shrugs it off and lays down.

"Goodnight dad." The boy said sleepily and snores softly to the rhythm of the cars engine humming.

"Goodnight buddy."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Bulk you _idiot_! You let that kid get away! He probably found the gems already and they are coming here!" Jasper shouted punching the wall making a crack in the rock.

"They aren't coming back. They won't be able to get out of the tomb before it floods _and_ collapses. Their gems will crack when they retreat to their gemstone from suffocating in the flood waters. I have soldiers there waiting if they escape the floods." Bulk says taking out a chalkboard from his gem and writing about this plan and showing it to Jasper.

"Hmmm. You sure have brains when it is needed. Just don't mess this up!" She yells and Bulk nods.

"I won't my love. I won't mess this up!" He said and laughs to himself.

 **Guess you guys didn't think of this twist? Yeah, he's going insane. But that's Bulk, he is suppose to be inspired by Peridots crazy thoughts. Well that went well.**

 **Sorry for not posting for awhile. I got sidetracked. I have a puppy to get ready to get. Only 47 days until I get my dog. Yay!**

 **PS: Sorry it's short.**

 **Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for taking so long guys! I have another SU story that i'm planning out on Wattpad. Name on there is TheSteven if anyone was wondering. I'm very sorry that I never updated weekly. I have a puppy to train soon so i had to get my room ready for him to sleep in. So yeah.**

 **Oh and anyone who is thinking Bulk is not a gem. You're right, but he is a half gem, like Steven only older and knows more stuff than him. He was just made differently than the others at Kindergarten. That's why he never got a gem name like Pearl or Garnet. He was called an outcast by the other gems, and later called General for Jasper's army.**

 **This will be longer than last chapter. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own SU! Only Bulk!**

Steven wanted them to be with him. He needs them. He misses them. Is Jasper going to really destroy them? Why is Bulk her number one general?

"Steven!" Lars shouted in fear and distress now. He was getting older and more mature for a 23 year old. "Get up!"

"Lars watch out!" Sadie screams in the passenger seat. She was holding her head as the van jerks to the right.

"What's going on?!" Greg yells looking up between the seats. His eyes went wide as the sight of gem warriors with either a sword or a arrow stands in a V formation in the road. "Oh crud."

"Why did you say that, dad?" Steven asks sitting up and looking at the window. Greg throws a blanket on the boy keeping the evil gems from seeing him. How did they find him?

"How did they find us so quickly?! It's impossible!" Greg says and Steven looks at him from under the blankets. "Man if Garnet was here? She would have a plan by now."

"Umm should we stop?" Lars asks looking behind him at Greg.

"NO THEY ARE LOOKING FOR STEVEN! RUN RUN RUN!" Sadie screams as Lars steps on the gas. The van digs into the ground and drives into the gems. They look awful, almost like slaves to the Homeworld. "Break the line!" Greg shouts as he covers Steven with a pillow.

"This is insane!" Lars yells and drives the into the direction of a cave. "Look! We can hide the van in this cave and wait until they're gone."

"That's a great plan. Let's do it!" Greg shouted and slams into the wall when the van leans right.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Steven says and holds his stomach.

 **With Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet**

"Garnet what's happening to the cave? There is lights up ahead!" Pearl shouted pointing towards the end of the cave.

"That's a vehicle! It's making the cave rumble!" Garnet says calmly.

"Woah!" Amethyst yelps as she tumbles down the cave and into a puddle of water.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted and runs after her. The light was coming closer and made a noise...a horn. "Do you hear that?" She asks.

"What! I'm right here!" Amethyst yells next to her. "Trying to cover my ears! That van is honking my drums out!" She complains covering her ears harder.

"Van!" Garnet yells and looks at the van thats slowing down to a stop.

"Guys!" A voice calls from the back of the van.

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst recognized a cheerful voice of Steven anywhere. They ran towards the noise and open the van doors up. Pearl was the first to jump in as the sight of Steven gave her mind a bunch of never ending questions. She gave him a bone crushing hug as Garnet closes the doors behind her and Amethyst. They gave a family hug as Greg was pulled in by Steven.

"What _happened_ to you? Who did this? Did they hurt you? Is there any fractured limbs?" Pearl begins as she couldn't stop smiling when she sees the real Steven, their Steven, again. "Nod if you understand." She adds in concern as she did not receive an answer.

"It was Jasper." Steven said and explained the whole story again. How he got here and there. How Bulk treated him.

"I knew it!" Garnet said in a hurt tone as she sits down next to Steven. She smiles at her student and wipes away a tear from his face and also hers. "We should have sealed her gem while we still could. This wasn't suppose to happen."

"Bulk wouldn't have taken Steven away from us. We would've been having a party right now!" Amethyst complains as she receives a glare from Pearl, Garnet, and Steven. "I mean a normal quest kinda party."

The now complete team was planning a strategy to take down Jasper and bring it back without many deaths. Steven was ordered to stay and rest up while Pearl, and Garnet go out and install the Laser Light Cannon to destroy Bulk and the reinforcements from Homeworld. This plan _could_ work. They just had to hope that it will.

"You guys can do this. I know you can." Steven said as they leave to do the first job.

"Well now that they are gone. How about we eat!" Amethyst suggests as she looks at the boy.


	6. Chapter 6: Short chapter and bad news!

"Are you seriously thinking of eating at the time like this!" Steven shouted obviously upset with the purple gem.

He looks at the stitches around his body and arms, he sighs. He gets up slowly and carefully to see Pearl and Garnet leave shutting the door behind them. He blinks and looks at Amethyst. She was eating a cheesecake with car oil all over it.

"Jeez just wanted to help you. Your almost a stick with a oversize shirt!" Amethyst started walking to the warp pad. "Just eat something that'll get your strength back." She adds over the warp pad.

"Didn't Pearl keep armor for me if we go to war with Homeworld in my mom's room?" Steven asks walking up to the door and opens it with his gem.

"Yes, but you aren't able to fight in your condition! You're being hunted dude! You can't do this!" Amethyst argued with an awful feeling in her stomach that she is wrong.

"Yes I CAN! Stop saying I can't do anything when I'm the one that can do it! Just let me go!" Steven shouted as pink armor appeared on him and his mother's sword and shield appears in his two hands. He looks at Amethyst and narrows his eyes. "Look, you guys saved me all the time. It's time I do the same for you guys!" He adds and walks out the door.

"That kid is nuts sometimes." Amethyst mutters before running after him.

 **To be continued?**

 **I'm sorry guys! This story is going on Hiatus! I'm very sorry! I'm thinking of redoing it. To make it up to date?**


	7. NEW UPDATE

HIS LAST BREATH: NEW UPDATE!

Hey guys! It's been awhile since I made a chapter for this. Bulk is still a badass half gem. Yes, I am keeping him like that! Even if Steven is the only half gem, the gems never knew that there was another one in Homeworld. Yellow Diamond trained Bulk to be like a gem instead of a human. So that's why he thinks that he is a full gem, ok. Let's get this newest addition going!

I do not own SU or the characters. Only Bulk and Tiger Eye are the only ones.

The laser light cannons were ready. Garnet and Pearl made sure of it. If anything happens to them today, it will be on them forever. Pearl spoke quietly to Garnet from the other side of the laser light cannon, about Steven's condition and recovery. Garnet felt an uneasy feeling that the future may no go as plan for them.

"The future is still unstable for Steven. He may not recover fast enough." Garnet admitted painfully as she looks above to make sure that no enemy ship or even a drone was near. "Pearl, please understand that my future vision is sometimes wrong and if anything happens to Steven. It's on me."

Pearl shakes her head and looks back at her teammate. "It won't be just on you, Garnet. It will be on all of us for not protecting Steven like Rose wanted." The tall gem reassured her leader with a sad smile. "We told Rose that we will stop at nothing to protect Steven of any evil that comes our way. Isn't that correct, Garnet?"

Garnet looks up at the sky as if studying it for life. The stars got lighter and lighter now. Suddenly all around them the lights went out. Everything went out, motors, water, plumbing, etc. It was total chaos.

"They're here." Garnet whispers and takes out her gauntlets.

"What!" Pearls yells loudly before Garnet covers her mouth with her hands.

The two gems ran behind the cannons and kept silent when a giant war ship landed on the beach. It was dark, and was like a Imperial Dropship but a lot darker and a diamond symbol on the side of it. Dust and sand were flying everywhere and both Garnet and Pearl had to shield their eyes from the blinding light that past afterwords.

"Garnet what is that thing!"

"Shh, it's some kind of transport ship from homeworld."

"No." Pearl mutters softly and fell silent when the doors opened.

"Huha!" A sharp voice was heard across the beach. It was a commander, Pearl thought as she looks at the gem on his nose. "Alright Topaz, Peridot, Amethyst, scout the area to make sure its not infected by these gems. I'll stay with the prisoner."

"Yes sir, General Jade." They shouted and ran in different directions.

"Get up!" The general shouted in the ship and pushed a orange jumpsuit, and short orange haired gem with tiger like ears and claws out. "Just so you hear me right, you will not leave this planet alive!"

"You won't either!"

Garnet and Pearl gasps at the very familiar voice from long ago. Pearl grabs her spear and was inching closer when Garnet stops her. She points at the guards that were awayes away.

"Shut your hole, stripes! Your execution will come earlier than planned." Jade shouted and roughly pushes the gem into a giant hole.

"Don't call me that!" Tiger Eye shouts at the bottom of the hole before getting tied up.

WITH AMETHYST AND STEVEN.

"Steven are you sure you're gonna be fine enough to wear this armor. It looks huge on you."

"I'm fine Amethyst! Now lets get go-ACK!" Steven yells as he trips over his own foot, but Amethyst was there to catch him.

"Are you fine now?" She asks him.

"Get it off!"

TBC

Who is Tiger Eye? Why is General Jade on Earth instead of Yellow Diamond? What did he mean about not getting off this planet alive? Finally, did you get me Star Wars reference? Find out next time on HIS LAST BREATH!


End file.
